MSN chat
by Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Lissa Rose Dimitri Christian and a few others start up a random msn chat. Plzzz review
1. Chapter 1

Fire-boy: christian

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: Rose

Pink*Pixie: Adrian

xXDragonxXGirlXx: Lissa

Cowboy: Dimitri

Fire-boy has just logged in

Fire-boy: helloooooooooo anyone here?

xXDragonxXGirlXx and Pink*Pixie have jsut logged in

xXDragonxXGirlXx: Christian! :D

Fire-boy: Lissa!

Pink*Pixie: hey guys

Bad_Ass_Hathaway and Cowboy have just logged in

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: hey Adrian nice nice

Pink*Pixie: Oh be quiet i didnt choose it some one hacked my file and cha-

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: *grins evily*

Cowboy: Rose how could you do that?

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: well i was bored so i changed his profile name

Fire-boy: come on Dimitri loosen up its just a harmless joke

xXDragonxXGirlXx: some on you have to admit it is funny though

Pink*Pixie: Im gonna kill u rose

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: well im out all i hope to see you soon

Bad_Ass_Hathaway and Pink*Pixie have logged out

Cowboy: i better make sure they dont destroy the whole school

xXDragonxXGirlXx: yeh its geting late im outa here

Cowboy and xXDragonxXGirlXx has just signed out 

Fire-boy: oh come on u cant be serious

Fire-Boy has signed out


	2. Chapter 2

Fire-boy: Christian

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: Rose

DrunkOnVodka: Adrian

xXDragonxXGirlXx: Lissa

Cowboy: Dimitri

xXDragonxXGirlXx and Bad_Ass_Hathaway have logged in

xXDragonxXGirlXx: hey Rose

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: hey liss

xXDragonxXGirlXx: hey rose do you wanna play a trick on the boys?

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: what type of trick?

xXDragonxXGirlXx: well maybe we can change Adrian's user name and then switch names!

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: SURE!

Bad_Ass_Hathaway and xXDragonxXGirlXx have logged off 

Cowboy has logged on

Cowboy: heeeeeelllloooooooooo

xXDragonxXGirlXx and Bad_Ass_Hathaway have logged on

Cowboy: hello Roza, Princess

xXDragonxXGirlXx: guardian Belikov

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: DIMITRI!

Fire-Boy and DrunkOnVodka have logged in

Fire-Boy: LISSA! Oh hello rose guardian Belikov

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: CHRISTIAN!

Fire-Boy: yessssss what do you want Rose?

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: what im not rose im li-

xXDragonxXGirlXx: CHRISTIAN!

DrunkOnVodka: has no one at all noticed me!

Cowboy: no we have noticed you we are just ignoring you

DrunkOnVodka: fine ill come back wen ive had a drink

DrunkOnVodka has logged off

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: should we tell them

Fire-Boy: tell us what?

xXDragonxXGirlXx: maybe.. … ~grins evily~ we should but FIRST! We shall change Adrians account name!

Cowboy: princess is there something wrong with you

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: no y?

Cowboy: Roza I was asking the princess not you

Bad_Ass_Hathaway and xXDragonxXGirlXx have logged off to change Adrian's screen name

Bad_Ass_Hathaway and xXDragonxXGirlXx have logged bak on

xXDragonxXGirlXx: OMG that name is soo funny I wonder how he will react

cowboy: what is goin on?

Fire-Boy: yeh tell us whats goin on!

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: well we just hacked adrians account and changed his account name lmao

Fire-Boy: no besides that

xXDragonxXGirlXx: oh that well we kinda switched names!

Cowboy and Fire-Boy: WHAT!

Fire-Boy: you are not serious are you

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: yes we are serious

Purple*Unicorn has logged on

Fire-Boy: LOL

Cowboy: ROFL

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: LMAO

xXDragonxXGirlXx: LMFAO

Purple&*Unicorn: wha- wha- so funieeeeee

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: nothing just your username

xXDragonxXGirlXx: lol yeh well im gonna go ive got to practice my staking baii

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: yeh well im goin to ive gota get ready for tomorrow bye guys

xXDragonxXGirlXx and Bad_Ass_Hathaway have signed out

Cowboy: OMG where is my good Russian vodka I have to forget that I just hit on the princess

Fire-Boy: do you mind if I come im still in utter shock myself and I really need to forget that this ever happened

Cowboy: sure but if you hit on Roza ever again I shall come after you myself

Fire-Boy: trust me I will never hit on her again I didn't even know I was till just then

Cowboy and Fire-Boy have just signed out

Purple*Unicorn: helllllloooooo anyone derreeeeee… OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NAME!

Purple*Unicorn has signed out

Everyone has logged back on

Cowboy: Oh god where is my VODKA!

Bad_Ass_Hathaway: I don't know I didn't even know that you drink

xXDragonxXGirlXx: nope haven't seen it

Fire-Boy: y not do the sensible thing ASK ADRIAN

Purple*Unicorn: what do I have to do about this

Cowboy: Adrian where have you put my vodka .. … I need to forget about today but its missing so I ask again where did you put it?

Purple*Unicorn: hehehe oh turn on youre webcams and you shall see

Everyone turns on there webcams

Fire-Boy: there now why did we have to turn on the freekan webcams?

Purple*Unicorn: *points to empty bottle in hand* what you mean this vodka

Cowboy: YES THAT VODKA! You've gone to far this time Adrian

xXDragonxXGirlXx: umm Adrian by the tone in his voice may I suggest that you start running

Purple*Unicorn has logged out to run for his life cowboy has loge out to go find Purple*Unicorn and kill him Bad_Ass_Hathaway has logged out to make sure the boys don't destroy the whole school everyone else has signed out to go get popcorn and front row seats


End file.
